Song Fic The Story
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Uan perspectiva de la vida de Kai Hiwatari a través de la canción The Story de 30 Seconds to Mars


Otra historia ya viejita, disculpen si hay muchos errores de paso no sé que me había pasado cuando la digité XD

**THE STORY**

"- ¿Quién...quién?, ¿por qué en mi cabeza solamente se escucha esa pregunta?...¿por qué esos pensamientos no me dejan de seguir? Soy sólo un niño, ¿porqué no puedo ser uno normal?, ¿acaso será así toda mi vida?-"

-¡Kai!- mi abuelo grita de repente, me da miedo, no sé que hice mal esta vez.

Corro, pero no con las ansias con las que cualquier nieto correría hacia su abuelo, no quiero ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, pues sólo me demuestran furia y en cierta forma... odio- ¿Si abuelo?- al menos logré que mi voz saliera.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo molesto, mientras señalaba el interior del estudio. ¡Diablos! Salí tan aprisa que olvidé cerrar la puerta del estudio y dejar los libros en su lugar, pero era eso o que el abuelo me viera dentro.

- Yo... yo- me delaté tontamente.

-¡Sabes que tienes terminantemente prohibido entrar a este lugar!- vocifera haciendo que la servidumbre que se encontraba alrededor detuviera las labores por la magnitud del grito.

-Lo siento abuelo, no volverá a suceder- digo prácticamente en lo que él considera un susurro.

-¡Dilo más fuerte!- espeta exigiendo respeto.

-No volverá a suceder- digo inútilmente, pues ya me ha golpeado por la mejilla y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se desborden.

-¡Vete a tu habitación!- grita mientras me señala la puerta de esta.

" -¿Quién...quién?, por culpa de esa pregunta me he ganado el dolor que siento en mi cara en este momento. No quiero ni siquiera mirarme al espejo, mis ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Es inútil, no puedo encontrar la respuesta a ¿quiénes o qué somos? Me estoy cansando de buscar la respuesta, pero sé que las preguntas no dejarán de venir a mí hasta el momento que las logre encontrar-"

- Señorito Kai- una voz sutil llama a mi puerta, temo abrir, pues pienso que mi abuelo me quiere ver de nuevo, sin embargo camino hasta la puerta y lentamente la abro, miro que es una de las criadas de mayor edad de la mansión- Señorito, sé que no debería de hacerlo, pero quizás esto es lo que anda buscando- dice mientras me entrega un libro envuelto en una pañoleta, seguidamente se retira.

"Mi corazón late fuertemente, no creo que sea lo que buscaba, pero puede que sea una pequeña luz en el camino... poco a poco quito la pañoleta que envolvía el misterioso libro... ¿será lo que creo que es?"

-¡Un álbum de fotos!- exclamé entusiasmado, pues finalmente volvería a ver la imagen de mis padres, a quienes recuerdo vagamente, lo abro y siento como inmediatamente las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, la emoción que siente mi corazón es algo que desde hace tiempo no lograba sentir...

"Hay fotos de todos los buenos momentos de la familia, o al menos eso creo...

Estas pertenecen a la boda de mis padres, mi mamá se ve preciosa en ese vestido blanco, y mi papá se ve sumamente elegante, me gustaría saber ¿en dónde están ahora?

Miro los rostros de todos los que pertenecen a mi familia, siento, siento ¿orgullo?, sí creo que eso mismo es lo que siento... me pregunto ¿qué es esto?"

I've been thinking of everything  
I used to want to be  
I've been thinking of everything  
Of me, of you and me

"- Los años han pasado, parte de la verdad ha sido dicha, pero aún hay cosas que me hacen falta por saber, pero me pregunto si realmente las querré saber o si serán mejor que permanezcan en las sombras de mi familia...

El glorioso legado Hiwatari, me pregunto si todo eso será realmente glorioso, aunque no me interesa mucho el ahondar en este asunto, soy un Hiwatari y como tal debo de enfrentar el peso de llevar este apellido, aquel niño lloroso y débil se marchó hace mucho tiempo y francamente es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.-"

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created

- Joven Hiwatari, su abuelo quiere verle- me indica aquella sirvienta que años atrás me había entregado el álbum de fotografías, nunca supe si agradecerle por haberme abierto los ojos o maldecirla por haberme entregado la respuesta que no quería tener, como sea eso me hizo lo que soy hoy.

"Camino sin temor al estudio de mi abuelo, el miedo se fue al irse la inocencia e ingenuidad que guardaba mi alma de niño, lo agradezco, quizás es lo que más he agradecido en mi vida...

Toco la puerta del estudio, desde adentro escucho que mi abuelo me autoriza a pasar."

-Quería darte esto- me dice sin tapujos, no me sorprende para nada lo que me quiere entregar, es aquel álbum, recuerdo haberlo devuelto luego de que vi lo último que había dentro de él- ¿No lo tomarás?- cuestiona agresivamente mi abuelo.

-No- ni siquiera pensé un segundo mi respuesta, hace diez años descifré lo que había allí, y hubiera deseado no darme cuenta de mis orígenes.

Mi abuelo me mira interrogante- Tiene lo que has querido saber desde siempre- me dice insistiendo en que lo tome y pese a que la aprensión dirigida a mi abuelo se fue hace tanto tiempo, la obediencia a él no se ha marchado. Tomo lo que me ofrece, doy media vuelta y me marcho de la oficina, no puedo creer que haya aceptado tener esa fuente de tortura y sufrimiento en mis manos nuevamente.

"Regreso a mi habitación, coloco el "libro" sobre mi cama, no deseo verlo de nuevo, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que lo haga... allí estaba escrita la historia de mi familia, la forma en la que obtuvimos el renombre a nivel mundial, no estaba sólo lleno de fotografías como pensé, como me hubiera gustado que fuera...

Había historia dentro de él, la sangrienta historia de los Hiwatari... aquel día me di cuenta el por qué mi padre y madre se habían marchado de lo que yo llamaba inocentemente "hogar", lo que no sabía era por qué me habían dejado olvidado, ¿acaso no era lo suficientemente importante para ellos?

Desde ese día los sentimientos se marcharon de mí, decidí ser lo más fuerte posible, esa iba a ser mi única meta, ser fuerte, ser indestructible, derramé demasiadas lágrimas en mi niñez, lágrimas que ahora veo como un desperdicio..."

-No seré parte del legado de esta familia, seré parte de mi propio legado- son mis palabras, son mis creencias, mis principios, es lo que me hará ser Kai Hiwatari.

I'm in the middle of nothing  
And it's where I want to be  
I'm at the bottom of everything  
And I finally start to leave

" El tiempo pasa, es lo único que siempre mantiene un ritmo constante en mi vida... aunque hay otra cosa que también se mantiene constante...

Las mentiras... las mentiras de mi familia son constantes, esos ejecutivos de pacotilla, que exigen respeto por la supuesta notoriedad que poseen. Todos han logrado esa supuesta fama por medio de la falsedad, la hipocresía y la traición. He seguido sus pasos, pero sólo con un objetivo, aplastarlos en el momento en que finalmente sea libre de todos ellos, en ese momento conocerán lo que soy.

Al parecer mi abuelo ya ha notado lo que he planeado durante años, pero el gran Souchiro Hiwatari no parece temer a lo que será su peor rival, imagino que ha de saber que soy así gracias a él, ahora él es quien me pagará cada uno de los golpes que me propinó cuando era un niño que no podía defenderme y lo único que hacía era llorar..."

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created  
**I created**

" Lo he logrado, he derrumbado las mentiras, he destruido lo que le costó construir a una serie de generaciones Hiwatari, he obtenido lo que mi sed de venganza anhelaba desde que era pequeño."

-Felicidades, nieto- me exclama mi abuelo desde la puerta del salón de reuniones de las empresas Hiwatari- Espero que estés satisfecho.

-...- no respondo, ni le miro, pues sé que lo único que quiere es provocarme de alguna manera.

-Me complace saber...- comenta tratando de llamar mi atención- Que contigo logré lo que jamás hubiera hecho con tu padre.

Esa frase, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?.

-Sé que nunca miraste aquel libro que te entregué- el anciano aún sabe como lograr controlarme de una forma u otra, con solamente observar mi mirada pudo notar mi pensamiento.

-No sé a que te refieres- dije indiferente, no quería darle la victoria fácilmente.

-Claro que lo sabes Kai- replica con su tono presuntuoso- ¿Crees que no supe que empezaste a odiar a tu padre?- inquirió lleno de seguridad, ¡maldición!, acaba de dar en el clavo- Pero sabes, siempre me dio curiosidad el saber por qué lo odiabas, el por qué cambiaste de ser el niño desesperado por saber de sus padres al niño que se convirtió en una esponja que fácilmente absorbía la tradición Hiwatari.

-No es de tu incumbencia anciano- repliqué molesto ante los intentos de mi abuelo por descubrir la verdad.

-Estas olvidando que los Hiwatari sabemos leer a través de los ojos de las personas- me dijo acercándose a mí, no retrocedí, no le mostraría debilidad ni nada parecido- Querido nieto, yo fui quien envió a aquella mujer con el libro familiar, yo fui quien te hizo como eres- no puedo creer lo que me dijo, ¡fui un ingenuo! Y mi mirada me delata ante él nuevamente- Te di la verdad que querías en el momento en que no la entenderías.

-No me importa lo que digas ahora- dije con voz firme, no, no volveré a ser un niño vulnerable ante mi abuelo, no después de haberme apoderado de toda la fortuna Hiwatari.

-Sé que no, pero sentía necesario el decirlo- dijo riendo por lo bajo- Hasta pronto señor Presidente- se despidió marchándose para siempre de lo que le había pertenecido por tanto tiempo.

" ¿Odié a mi padre y madre sin razón?, fue lo primero que se cruzó por mi cabeza luego de que mi abuelo abandonó la sala de conferencias, no puedo evitarlo y salgo de inmediato hacia la mansión.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude, bajé del auto sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, entré a la mansión y corrí desesperado por las gradas de esta; entre a mi habitación y busqué el baúl en el que había guardado aquél libro...

No podía creer lo que mis ojos vieron en ese momento, dentro de las últimas páginas del libro había una carta de mis padres... Todo ese tiempo pensé que ellos nunca habían pensado en mí y por ello había guardado sólo rencor e indiferencia hacia ellos..."

-No, no la leeré- es mi decisión nada ni nadie me hará cambiarla, no tengo miedo a lo que puedo encontrar dentro de ella, pero sé que no podré cambiar nada de lo que soy ahora...

And I swear to God  
I'll find myself  
In the end

" No puedo negarlo, mi vida ha cambiado, pero por primera vez en 10 años ha cambiado para bien…

Aún siguen perdidas pequeñas partes del rompecabezas de mi vida, partes que aún estoy destinado a buscar, y que sé que las encontraré, he logrado superar los obstáculos que he tenido y por ende sé que estaré preparado para cualquier cosa"

And I swear to God  
I'll find myself  
In the end

"Nunca leí aquella carta, ni sabría explicar el por qué no lo hice, pero desde ese día me di cuenta que lo que realmente importaba era definir de una forma más personal el quien sería Kai Hiwatari.

Hice lo que me propuse en un principio, el cambiar el legado Hiwatari a mi antojo, toda mi "familia" me ven como un paria, como aquel ser despreciable que cambió todo lo que ellos habían construido, y no lo puedo negar, esa sensación me llenó de satisfacción y poder, pero a la vez sentí que me había convertido en alguien peor que ellos."

And I swear to God  
I'll find myself  
In the end

"Sin embargo y aunque cueste admitirlo, hay algo… bien admitámoslo, un grupo de personas me hace saber que no soy peor que la plaga Hiwatari que me antecedía, esas personas a las que me costó admitir como...amigos, ellos me hicieron ver un poco más lo que podía ser como ser humano, y me ayudaron en cierta forma a encontrar lo que se supone que soy.

Mi búsqueda aún está incompleta, necesito seguir un poco más, pero sé que en cualquier momento podré descansar de todo esto, podré sentir que realmente he vivido bajo mis propios términos."

And I swear to God  
I'll find myself  
In the end

" Las cosas cambian, si no cambiaran sería porque estamos muertos, y debo de decir que me siento complacido de ver que todo ha cambiado"

-¡Papá!- ese es Gou.

Le miro, dándole a entender con ese gesto que le pongo atención, no puedo pretender ser un padre perfecto si nunca tuve un modelo, pero al menos si puedo jurar nunca dejarlo.

-Papá, Makoto nos ha invitado a Rin y a mí a su casa, ¿me dejas ir?- dice con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro- contesto, miro a Gou por un momento, el ver su sonrisa es algo que me llena por dentro, y aunque no puedo decir que conozco todas y cada una de las sensaciones que tiene, pues yo no las tuve, sé que puedo decir que me hace sentir feliz el ver que disfruta cada momento de su vida.

"En el momento en que Gou nació juré algo, nunca le mostraría la historia de los Hiwatari, pues desde mi persona se iniciaría una nueva etapa, una nueva forma de ser en la familia; no puedo decir que es perfecta ni que es totalmente humana y llena de valores, mentiría si lo dijera, pero sí sé que es una forma original y diferente al pasado que me pertenece."

-¡Papá, estoy listo!- grita mientras sube al auto, le imito subiendo al vehículo y enciendo este.

"Este niño, mi hijo, dio el final de mi búsqueda, comprendí que al final todo está bien, pues si no es así entonces no es el final; en el momento en que me convertí en padre, sentí que ya no había que buscar más, que todo estaba completo..."

In the end

In the end

In the end

In the end

-Adiós papá- dice mientras me abraza, aún no logro imaginar las enormes barreras que este niño logró derribar en mí- Te llamaré para que me recojas, y sino llamaré a mamá, ¡adiós!- agita su mano mientras entra al dojo Kinomiya, por mi parte arranco el auto antes de tener la típica charla con Takao... bueno algunas cosas nunca cambiaron, pero aún hay algo que debo hacer.

"Mi abuelo murió hace siete años, dos años antes del nacimiento de Gou, eso permitió que mis padres pudieran volver a tener contacto conmigo, nunca les pedí una explicación a lo que había sucedido, pues ellos fueron quienes se presentaron ante mí, totalmente deteriorados por el tiempo, el esplendor de sus rostros se había marchado al igual que lo había hecho mi inocencia.

Sin embargo el "feliz" reencuentro no fue muy duradero, mi madre murió al año siguiente de un derrame cerebral y mi padre murió el año pasado de un infarto; y pese a que es algo que no suelo hacer muy a menudo iré a visitarlos al lugar en el que se encuentran..."

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created

"Me encuentro frente al mar, aquí es donde reposan los restos de mis padres... y detestablemente de mi abuelo también, pues este es el lugar en donde se entierra y se olvida a todos los Hiwatari, probablemente para que la pureza del agua borre todo el mal que habita en nuestras almas, o quien sabe, algún motivo tuvieron que tener mis antepasados para crear esta tradición.

Miro al infinito, no pienso nada en específico, o al menos eso quiero creer, la búsqueda terminó, pero lo que no llegó a su fin nunca fue la cadena de mentiras a las que me sometieron, y a las que en ocasiones yo mismo me sometí, espero que Gou tenga esperanzas, espero que tenga una vida sin mentiras... y yo me encargaré de que así sea...

Esta es mi historia, una historia que no tiene marcha atrás, pero es la página marchita que buscará como trazar el mejor final posible para la siguiente página"

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created

Hecho el: 9-8-09


End file.
